Pourquoi-nous?
by ChicagoPD
Summary: OS Densi, ne vous attendez pas à du tout rose parce que cette fois ci les choses ne se passeront pas comme d'habitude, les deux amoureux vont en baver...


J'ai été rapide ^^, voilà mon OS qui est un OS Densi! Je ne vous en dis pas plus je vous laisse découvrir bien sur la série ne m'appartient pas..

Je suis là dans ma voiture, j'ai froid et Marty n'est pas là, il m'a dit qu'il devait revenir dans 1 heure avec des secours, mais cela fait au moins 6 heures qu'il n'est pas revenu. J'ai peur que son état se soit aggravé, en plus j'ai mal au ventre, je suis censé accoucher aujourd'hui. Je commença à fermer mes yeux quand j'entendis des pas se rapprocher, elle ouvrit les yeux et vue une dame se pencher.

-Mme! Je suis médecin on à découvert votre mari! Vous allez bien?

-Comment il va? Non, j'ai mal partout! Et j'ai peur pour le bébé

Le médecin regarda le ventre de la jeune femme

-Il va bien, mon ami Sam l'aide. Il faut que je vous ausculte.

-Quoi? il l'aide? Mais vous n'êtes que 2 à être venue?

-Oui... on va aller chercher des secours mais avant il faut que je vérifie que votre bébé va bien.

-D'a... d'accord.

Le médecin rentra dans la voiture du côté conducteur et s'y assis, elle palpa le ventre.

-Vous sentez le bébé bouger?

-Oui, pourquoi il y a un problème?

-Non mais quand-est-ce que vous devez accoucher?

-Aujouird'hui... Où est Marty? Comment vas-t'il?

-Addison!

-Sam je suis dans la voiture, sa femme est enceinte, il faut la transporter à l'hôpital maintenant!

-Comment va mon mari? Dites moi qu'il va bien!

-Oui il va bien je l'ai drainé il devrait tenir le coup!

Addison bougea et la la voiture continua son chemin, les 2 femmes étaient entrain de crier.

-FREINE ADDISON!

La voiture fini son chemin contre un arbre. Sam courut jusqu'à elles.

-ADDISON!

-Je vais bien Sam! Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme, vous allez bien? Le bébé aussi?

-Oui enfin je crois...

-Addison, Sam chuchotta, ce n'est pas sur que l'homme tienne le coup...

-Il le faut elle doit accoucher.

-Il y a un problème avec Marty c'est sa? Dites moi qu'il va tenir la nuit, je ne pourrais plus rien faire s'il n'est plus là...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas il va vivre, Addison il faut que j'aille chercher les secours...

-Fait vite Sam...

-Je redescend votre mari madame.

Sam parti chercher le jeune surfeur, il le posa pas loin de la voiture.

-Écouté moi monsieur je vais aller chercher les secours il faut que vous teniez le coup pour votre femme et votre enfant.

-Comment elle va? Et le bébé?

-Votre femme va bien, et votre enfant aussi, je reviens aussi vite que je peux!

Sam parti, Addison était toujours avec la jeune femme.

-Addison...

-Oui?

-Je... Je crois que je saigne!

-Quoi?

Addison se pencha et regarda entre les jambes de la jeune femme.

-Vous saignez pas, vous venez perdre les eaux, vous allez accoucher!

-Quoi? Non je ne peux... Pas là, pas comme ça, Marty n'est même pas là!

-Ma puce je suis là!

-Marty! Tu vas bien?

-Oui ma puce, et toi?

-ça-va! HAAAAAA, Addison j'ai mal!

Addison regarda,

-le bébé sort mais il sort en siège il faut que je le retourne ça-va faire mal!

Addison força sur le ventre pour que le bébé se retourne, la jeune femme pleura et cria.

-Bien maintenant il va falloir pousser!

-Je peux pas! J'ai trop mal!

-Il le faut , vous pouvez le faire.

-Noon c'est trop dur!

-Ma puce! Kensi, tu peu le faire d'accord! Je suis sur que tu va y arriver! T'es la femme la plus têtu que je connaisse, c'est toi qui décide tout à chaque fois, pour la radio, pour conduire, tout et ça me va parce que c'est pour nous que tu fait tout sa, je t'aime Kensi et tu peu le faire.

-D'accord,

Kensi poussa, souffla, puis Addison récupéra le bébé.

-C'est une fille! Vous avez une petite fille.

Mais Addison du faire un massage cardiaque au bébé car il ne respirait pas.

-Elle va bien? Il y a une problème?

Kensi était inquiète, elle commença à pleurer quand elle entendit sa fille pleurer.

-Elle va bien.

Addison sourit et donna la petite à la jeune maman.

-Marty, elle est magnifique...

-Je veux bien te croire mon amour, bravo, tu as réussi. je suis fière de toi Kensi, je t'aime...

-Moi aussi je t'aime Marty.

Un hélicoptère ce fit entendre, puis des voix.

-On est là! Cria Addison.

Les secours prirent en charge Marty et l'emenère à l'hôpital. Ils arrivèrent près de la voiture un des secouriste prit le bébé et un autre se chargea d'ouvrir la portière avec une pince.

-HAAAA! Addison j'ai mal!

Addison prit Kensi dans bras et senti du sang lui couler le long des bras.

-Arrêtez! Stoppez tout! La barre à du faire pression et maintenant elle perd du sang il faut la sauver!

Cela faisait 20 minutes qu'il essayait de réanimer Kensi mais rien ne vint.

-Je suis prête pour le défibrillateur!

-Addison, tenta Sam.

-Aller! On la perd!

-Addison... Elle est morte ça fait 20 minutes...

-SORTEZ MOI DE LA! SAM SORT MOI DE LA!

Addison pleura et tapa la voiture de rage.

1 heure après avoir sorti Addison de la voiture, ils se rendirent à l'hôpital pour donner la petite à Marty et lui apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Addison rentra la première dans la chambre avec le bébé dans les bras Sam la suivit. Marty sourit quand Addison lui donna sa fille.

-Elle est tellement belle... c'est exactement le portrait de Kensi. Comment-vas t-elle? On va la mettre dans ma chambre? Il faut que je passe un coup de fil à nos collègues et amis ^pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle!

-Marty..

-Quoi?

Il était tellement absorber par la naissance de sa fille qu'il ne vit même pas les larmes de tristesse d'Addison

-Où est Kensi?

-Elle... on a rien pu faire ...

-Non... non... dites moi que c'est un cauchemars? Elle ne peu pas être morte... C'est pas possible...

Et voilà! :D ne me tuer pas! J'ai eu l'idée en regardant l'épisode de Private Practice cet après-midi, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :D 3


End file.
